Why fight destiny?
by AmericanPanda
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting about trust. Again. Castiel keeps telling Dean to accept the brothers' destiny. So Dean decides to give Castiel a taste of his "destiny" medicine. Destiel. T for language.


**A/N. Current addiction is Supernatural. I don't actually ship Destiel (!) I don't ship anyone there haha. But I was kind of curious about Destiel so I decided to explore it here. Again, sorry for any mistakes and weird name inconsistencies (especially Castiel/Cass). **

* * *

"Sammy! Come back!" Dean yelled at his younger brother, who was pushing the door of their room open. Dean couldn't see his expression; his back was towards him. Dean saw his brother's shoulders tense up.

"Don't call me that," Sam told him with clenched teeth. He turned to Dean, a glare on his face. He was seething mad, shaking a bit with every word. "I'm sick of you not trusting me, Dean. I know that Ruby was a mistake, a huge colossal one that probably cost us the world. I _get _that! Trust me, I do!" Sam paced around the door, shaking his head. "I'm trying to make it up to you, Dean. I'm doing whatever the hell you ask me. Why can't you just trust me a little?" He asked, his eyes desperate.

Dean turned to Sam, his usual stoic expression present. "You think I can trust you, Sam? You got hooked on _demon _blood. You opened the gate and released the freaking devil!" Dean started to yell.

Sam interrupted him by holding up his hands. "Yeah, Dean. I know. You've told me that every day since," Sam told him quietly. And with that, Sam turned to leave, letting the door fall with a slam.

Dean watched him through the window. He watched Sam walk away until he was just a speck in the horizon. He let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do about Sam, whether they'd go back to being as close as they were. Whether he could trust him again. Even whether he would still see Sam as his little brother who needed to be protected.

"He'll come back," a voice interrupted. Dean recognized the voice and was no longer shocked at the angel's sudden appearance. He spun around.

"Will he? The guy who'll come back. Is it really Sam? My Sammy? Because I think it's just the bastard that Ruby made. The bastard who chose a demon over his own brother," Dean shot back angrily. But Dean knew it was futile to try and argue with Castiel. Castiel couldn't fully grasp the nature of human relationships.

Castiel remained in his usual deadpan expression: eyebrows knit close together in a permanent frown. "Dean, everything that happened was destined to happen," he told him. That was his usual response to any doubt or anger that came up. He sat on Dean's bed while Dean sat on Sam's.

Dean felt his blood boiling some more. He was sick of Cass' ridiculous destiny crap. But he didn't lash out. Castiel had been a huge help lately, despite the fact that he was an angel and those guys were known to be assholes.

If Castiel noticed Dean's silent rage, he didn't show it. "I know it's bad now but my father has a plan for this. Sam is still Sam but different. Sam moves with a purpose now. To restore what he has broken. And that is working out well in our favor," he continued, still in an emotionless voice. Dean wondered what it would take for the angel to be a bit more, well, human.

Dean frowned. "So you're saying I should forgive him? Like it was totally fine to release Lucifer?"

Cass shook his head slowly then shrugged, looking away from Dean when he spoke up. "Forgiveness can be found deep in your heart, Dean. You love your brother. You know what to do," he told him, looking at the moldings of the window behind Dean.

Dean rose up. "That's it. I'm freaking sick of your cryptic answers, Cass. Tell your father he's a jerk. I didn't want to have to ruin my relationship with my little brother so you and your brothers could pick on Lucifer!" Dean started yelling again. He stormed over to Cass and yanked the smaller man up by his brown trench coat. "Fix this, Cass. Because we're tired of fixing your mistakes!" Dean yelled right into Castiel's face.

Castiel remained undisturbed. "You cannot change your destiny. All roads lead to same destination," he replied calmly.

"Why the hell are you wearing a trench coat? It's burning hot in here," Dean retorted with the same level of calm.

"Same reason you're wearing a heavy denim jacket," Castiel quickly replied without missing a beat.

Dean was shocked. The angel made a joke? A slight insult? He decided to momentarily forget his anger. This was too rare to pass up.

"Cass, did you just make a joke?" Dean asked, his face and voice filled with amusement. Again, he was itching with curiosity. What would make Cass be a bit more human? What did he have to do to kick some humanity in Cass?

Castiel looked surprised at Dean's sudden change of mood. "My time on earth must've taken some sort of toll on me," he replied, his voice tinted with wonder but his face still stoic. "I wonder what other sort of emotions I could feel. Although, that's a bit of an exaggeration because I noticed I could feel other things," Castiel was mumbling to himself now. "I was always under the impression-"

Dean cut him off by smashing his lips against the angels, holding Cass' shoulders tight so he wouldn't push away. There was no need to. The angel remained motionless against Dean's restraint.

That shut Castiel up.

Seeing that Cass didn't exactly push away, nor was he showing any displeasure, Dean took the opportunity to press his body closer to Castiel's. He angled his head to kiss better. He motioned, with his tongue, for Cass to open his mouth. Cass complied and Dean slipped his tongue in, coaxing Cass' limp tongue to life. Dean gripped Cass' shoulders tighter, pulling him closer. Cass' arms remained limp at his side, as if everything but his mouth was paralyzed. Dean trailed kisses on Castiel's neck, savoring the angel's shocked gasps. He resumed his position on Cass' mouth. Finally, after a few short seconds, he pulled his lips away. He leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder. The angel looked straight ahead, finally showing some emotion: shock.

"Well angel-boy, I certainly felt _something_ there," Dean murmured against Castiel's neck. He moved away to look at Cass in the eye.

Cass's whole face was pink. His hands were still in an awkward position at his sides. "W-what was that?"

Dean smiled. "That, my dear Castiel, was destiny."

* * *

**That would be super weird to see on the actual show. LOL. Sorry for the lack of...hotness? Oh and apparently, I like abrupt endings.**


End file.
